


6:42 am

by apeunde



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, i like domestic jongtae a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today, though, when taemin drags his feet sloppily over to his bedroom, he finds the blankets warm to the touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:42 am

It’s already past dawn when Taemin gets home from his shift at the mall; the rays of the crisp and early sun are dancing around the blinds of his apartment, tainting it all in warm hues that make his mind even sleepier. He should be used to this, being a night guard for going on to three years, but he would be lying if he’d be playing tough. Truth be told, he’s exhausted every morning when he locks open the front door to his apartment, and he falls into bed like a doll who’s string got cut. No longer moving and out cold.

Today, though, when Taemin drags his feet sloppily over to his bedroom, not even bothering to remove his jacket and shoes, he finds the blankets warm to the touch and weirdly bundled up. It takes him a second to put two and two together, and it’s only when he sees the strands of hazelnut brown hair looking out on one side of it that he remembers.

Jonghyun already blinks his eyes awake as Taemin tries to slip under the covers without getting noticed, shuddering a little from the cool air washing over his naked arms and collarbones — his lips are slightly chapped and he has pillow imprints on one of his cheeks, but Taemin still stops to look at him, to take everything in.

“Good morning,” he mumbles half coherently, a small smile barely slipping on his lips. He’s too tired, all he wants is to close the blankets down on his back and fall deep asleep.

“Is it morning already?” Jonghyun asks with his voice low and drunk on sleep, and it’s only when Taemin pushes closer, the material of his jacket grazing over Jonghyun’s skin, that he shudders fully awake.

“Did you even undress?” he asks incredulously, plush lips hanging open in a little gasp of disbelief; it doesn’t faze Taemin, though, already far past zoning out.

“Hmm?” is all Jonghyun gets as a reply, and he deems it appropriate to take action, chuckling to himself.

“Really, you can’t just go to bed fully dressed,” he rasps, planting a soft kiss to Taemin’s temple. The younger doesn’t notice, breathing already rattling a little between his slightly opened teeth. Taemin never snores loud and deafening, instead letting only little rustles of breath escape; it’s endearing most of the time, but sometimes Jonghyun is scared that he can’t breathe.

Now he doesn’t wake him, though, carefully moving his hands along Taemin’s body to remove as much of his clothing as he can. He notices with a disbelieving chuckle and a shake of his head that Taemin’s sneakers were still on his feet, dangling from the side of the bed.

Jonghyun knows that once Taemin sleeps, nothing wakes him, but he’s still slow and steady as he pushes his arms out of his jacket.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” he asks more to himself than to Taemin, eyeing Taemin’s sleeping face; he’s peaceful, full lips looking soft and his eyelashes fanned out on his cheek.

“Mhmmm,” is the reply he gets as Taemin shifts just a little, winding one of his arms around Jonghyun’s middle to pull him closer into him. Jonghyun lets him, partly because he figures this is as undressed as he’s gonna get him and partly because his heart almost stops a little; he’s always been the mushy type, taking every bit of affection he can, and he’s not about to let go of it.

6:42 am reads the clock on Taemin’s bedside table as Jonghyun sneaks one last look at it before lying back down, letting the warmth of Taemin’s body seep into him. Early enough for him to get another couple of hours of sleep before it’s his turn to get up and work — a thought he pushes to the back of his mind for the moment, shifting his focus onto Taemin’s sleeping form.

It doesn’t take him long to fall back asleep like this, watching the sun rays shift and break in Taemin’s gradient hair. ‘Taemin’s warmer than the blankets’ is the last thing he thinks before he’s pulled in over to sleep completely, breath evening out and chest falling into a steady rhythm under Taemin’s fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> nothign else to say


End file.
